


Have a Break, Have a KitKat

by HowDidIGetHere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Also i guess megawave?, Also rip shockwave's lab apparently, Coswave if you squint, Fluff, Have a break have a kitkat, Lmao me @ my rarepairs, No ships just sleepwave, Other, Should i put those in the relationship tags?, Sometimes you just gotta update the tag yourself, Soundwave and casettes, Soundwave needs to take better care of himself, Starscream being Starscream, This is just supposed to be soundwave and cassettes along with some others, but whoops, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidIGetHere/pseuds/HowDidIGetHere
Summary: A bunch of little Soundwave fics. No ships because this mech deserves all the love lowkey.Edit: I lied there are ships if you squint but he still deserves all the love lowkey





	1. Cuddlewave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired wave gets dragged into bed with cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not alot of words in this so my bad. It's my first writing.
> 
> Edit: I polished it y'all, so it's better now

  Tired.  
  
  That was a good way to describe what Soundwave felt. A rare feeling, for a mech with no feelings. Why tired? Well, Soundwave was normally accustomed to running on little sleep, but every once and a while he had to recharge. Mainly he had to recharge so he could tolerate Starscream's on going screeching for yet another day. So he could alsoo put up with Rumble and Frenzy's on going tricks, which of course he knew better to fall for. Now, their tricks and Starscream's screeching?  
  
  He could only take so much of that.  
  
  He wasn't originally going to rest, but Laserbeak had noticed how irritable Soundwave seemed and had suggested he rest. Of course Soundwave declined because the cause was more important.  
  
  Later Megatron had also noticed the TIC's sudden mood change, if Soundwave's mood could change to begin with, and suggested that he rest as well. Again, he claimed that he was well rested and didn't need to recharge.  
  
  Rumble and Frenzy were next to pick up on Soundwave's attitude, if you could call it that, over the bond and convinced Soundwave to tuck them in to their berth's that night. From there they had managed to convince Soundwave to stay with them till they fell asleep. What they didn't expect?  
  
  Soundwave fell asleep before they did.  
  
  One big con laying in the middle of the berth with one mini-con on either side of him. Two birds perched at the edge of the berth and a cat curled up at the foot of it. Somehow they all, amazingly, fit on the berth.  
  
  The next morning when Soundwave woke most of his cassettes had already left to their duties. Which was peculiar because Soundwave had duties earlier in the morning than they did. When he pulled up his chronometer, it was apparent he had slept in way too late. Making the berth was something he didn't bother with and pulled himself out of it, momentarily getting caught in the sheets. The door slid open as he approached it and slunk off to his station pretending as if he hadn't overslept.  
  
  Surprisingly, he managed to pull it off, before familiar pedesteps were heard."Recharge well?" Teased Megatron.  
  
  If Soundwave wasn't respectful towards the warlord, he would have probably given some sarcastic response. Instead he gave a simple, silent nod.  
  
  He didn't have time for teasing, he needed to get to work.  
  
  Although, he couldn't complain, it was a recharge well overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback!! It's my first writing and I would really like to improve so if you got any pointers let me know.


	2. Play Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work hard, play harder.
> 
> Now polished

  "Can you believe that these humans have some of the coolest games?!" Rumble grinned pulling some sort of video game out of a trash bin nearby.  
  
  "And some of the dumbest." Frenzy sneered and held up a broken monopoly board that looked like it had been through a hurricane.   
  
  Soundwave wished the two casettes would both focus on the task on hand and not clearly useless objects that were thrown out by human beings.  
  
  The mission that Megatron has assigned them required slinking through alleyways to to try to get close to a government official that was apparently needed for the cause.  
  
  He hadn't gotten much about the case other than that this person was needed and the vehicle they were being transported in.  
  
  "Yo! Check this out!" Frenzy exclaimed holding up a ridiculously sized ball. Perhaps the size of his chassis.  
  
  "It's like our size." Rumble pointed out before getting nailed in the face with the ball.  
  
  "And it works like a charm!" Frenzy teased. So far Soundwave wasn't sure how the autobots hadn't gotten some sort of noise complaint.  
  
  "Silence. Objective: Capture hostage." Soundwave reminded them as he made them put the ball back. They were quiet after that surprisingly, but only for the remainder of the mission.  
  
  Later Soundwave had returned to Megatron with the person the warlord had sent him to retrieve.  
  
  His casettes however had left to go do something which turned out not to be productive or very useful as someone filed a complaint about them. What a surprise.   
  
  The door slid open to the room Soundwave guessed the casettes were in as he approached. The only way he knew they were in this room was the very distinctive sound of chaos.  
  
  He braced himself for the worse when the door was sliding open but what he hadn't braced for was getting a beach ball to the face. Which was, in fact, the same one he had made them put back earlier. Which means they either didn't put it back or went back to retrieve it.  
  
  He didn't have time to react or even knew how to so he just stood there as the ball hit him with a smack. He remained perfectly still as it hit the ground and rolled away.  
  
  The two casettes stared at him in shock waiting for him to say something. Most likely scold them. If Soundwave was physically able to, he would have done the robot equivalent to a sigh. Rumble and Frenzy braced themselves to get scolded as Soundwave cleared his throat. What they hadn't expected though, was for him to pick up the ball.  
  
  "Game on."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter is now all polished and MUCH clearer. You're welcome.


	3. Early Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's up early and Soundwave becomes victim to his rambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do note that 1 I suck at writing as Starscream and 2 I suck at writing as Starscream. Thanks.

  Many days Starscream was hard to put up with. He would nag and pester whoever was close to him, Megatron usually being the closest. He used to try and bother soundwave, but it usually resulted in nothing. No matter how far he took it. Well, if he took it too far he'd suddenly become the most endangered species until he left Soundwave alone.

 

  That didn't stop him from leaving comments on how Soundwave wasn't working to his fullest or how it seemed like Soundwave's loyalty was wavering. However, there were some days when Starscream actually did his work. When he didn't bicker and pick fights with Megatron, or anyone actually. Those days? Increasingly rare the further as the war went on.

 

  Today seemed like one of those days, at least for the time being. It was currently the night shift, and Soundwave was one of the only higher officers awake at the time. The only one awake. The only light being from the screen of his computer and the only sound being the few Vehicons that made up the nightshift. 

 

  Soundwave very rarely slept as he usually just worked through the night. Or worked through the day before he even realized another one was starting. Tonight, like most, was rather quiet. The vehicons doing their jobs as slowly and lazily as possible. No, that's wrong, they could probably find a lazier way to do it if they wanted to. He didn't pay much attention to the gossiping they did between their work, which was a lot.

 

  He was rather caught up in monitoring the nemesis and didn't notice the sound of someone approaching. It wasn't until he felt like he was being watched did he turn his head slightly to see Starscream.

 

  "Query: Starscream needs something?" Soundwave asked, though really it was just a set of words that had appeared on his visor.

 

  "Oh no, I was just seeing what you were doing is all. They're awfully lazy aren't they?" Starscream replied nodding to the screen which Soundwave had already turned back to face."The drones, I mean." He added."They don't follow orders very well. None of them do really. But what can you do? Reprogram them?" He rambled slightly. He carried on talking about the newest gossip, not that Soundwave cared much. He knew what was true and what wasn't without being told.

 

  After that he talked about the autobots, how things were progressing and so on. Soundwave gave brief nods or short phrases to make sure Starscream knew he was listening. Soundwave didn't listen because he didn't know any of this, but because nobody really listened to Starscream. One of the reasons why he acts like he does. Being heard and listened to are two different things. You could hear someone but not be listened to. 

 

  "You know soundwave, you don't really help this conversation at all." Starscream said once he was done updating Soundwave on records that were already recorded and the faceless mech had already been updated on. No reply. Which wasn't surprising. However it did irritate Starscream enough for him to leave to go do things elsewhere.

 

  Which suddenly caused him to wonder, what was Starscream even doing up so early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna put more detail into this but I think it's pretty good as it is. Oh also, because you know, if you guys have any interactions of things you want me to write about feel free to comment them. Being as these are just small ideas there's not much to them, but perhaps I could write more on other ideas? I don't particularly know. What I do know is that this note is longer than it needs to be.


	4. A Slippery Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give Soundwave the day off he deserves cowards.

  Earth. Soundwave didn't hate it, but he didn't enjoy it either. All the dirt and organics. Gross.

  But for some reason his casettes enjoyed it. It took a lot of convincing to get Soundwave where he was now, laying on his back in the middle of a field with Ravage next to him sun bathing. It also took a lot of convincing to have Megatron give him a day off. Luckily Autobot activity settled down enough for him to afford a day off.

  Soundwave had chosen this field in particular because it was farthest from recent autobot activity. That and with how flat it was, he doubted it'd care if some holes were dug. Or well, if it was dented. If that's possible.

  It also gave Rumble and Frenzy plenty of room to rough house while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were off on a flight. It was just a calm day.

  Plus, even if he did run into autobots, what would they say? _'_ _Excuse me sir, but you're violating the autobot code by doing nothing'_? Very unlikely.

  Ravage purred into Soundwave who had offlined his optics because of the sun. It had rained the night before, but it seemed like the sun had already dried up most of the ground.

  "Rumble!! Soundwave's gonna be soo mad!!" At the mention of his name, he onlined his optics and sat up shielding the sun from his face with a servo while they adjusted to the sight. He could see Frenzy, but not Rumble. Frenzy clearly saw Soundwave sit up,"Dude he's gonna come over here and you're gonna be in big trouble." Frenzy panicked. Soundwave guessed that Rumble was behind one of the many boulders in the plain. That was the only way for him to hide and it did look like Frenzy was talking to a rock.

  There was a pause before Frenzy spoke again."No dude he's coming over!!" Soundwave moved Ravage slightly who let out a small quizzical but annoyed purr and pulled himself to his feet, stretching ever so slightly. Something cracked, but it didn't hurt so it was probably a locked joint for having laid down for so long. Starting over to Frenzy made the cassette panic slightly.

  When Soundwave arrived at the scene Frenzy had blocked the boulder."Oh uhm hey, hello, yes. Is there a problem?" He said with a nervous grin on his face. Soundwave looked down at Frenzy.

  "Query: Rumble's position?" At the mention of his name Rumble peeked up from behind the boulder. It didn't even look like Rumble because he was filthy and no longer his original colors.

  "Query: What happened?" Soundwave asked picking up Rumble, who he realized was also dented in some places.

  "So uh, we thought it'd be cool to add boulders into fighting. However, we soon learned, that under the boulders, was in fact mud." Rumble half explained. Looking down Soundwave looked down and realized that where the boulder was is not the original place it was."Don't worry! I'll take a bath before we go back to the ship!!" Rumble grinned nervously as Soundwave set him down.

  It's not exactly like he could fix what happened. Sounwave nodded in acknowledgement. It wasn't a big deal, but he wasn't hosing them down later. He could tell they were relieved as Frenzy let go of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

  Turning to leave, Soundwave soon realized his mistake after he slipped on where Rumble had, landing flat on his back in mud. Following such a fall, was laughing. Not only from Rumble and Frenzy, but apparently the two birds who had just come back from their fly. He was also pretty sure Ravage was laughing at him as well.

  "Guess we'll have to hose you down too!!" Frenzy teased laughing which was followed by Rumble's laughter. If Soundwave could of, he would have glared at the two cassettes, if not all of them.

  "Desist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey would you look at that, I'm adding more detail to my chapters. Even if it isn't much. I'm not the best writer but if no one else is gonna write about Soundwave and his cassettes being dorks guess like I'll have to. Also, the title's acronym. Nice.


	5. Drowsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frenzy refuses to share so Soundwave has to.

  "Ey, boss." Rumble spoke softly shaking Soundwave.  
  
  Soundwave was off today for his usual 'you have to take care of yourself' day. Of course he didn't take off the spot himself. Megatron, as gently as he could, ordered him to take the day off before he passed out or messed something up, both being highly unlikely but possible. It must have been some time past midnight.  
  
  "Problem?" Soundwave questioned Rumble drowsily rolling over to face him. The only light in the room was the dim crimson color of their optics."Oh no, I just couldn't sleep. Frenzy sucks at sharing the berth. Can I sleep with you?" Rumble asked doing his best not to raise his voice because he knew Soundwave would most likely not want to deal with the others. It took Soundwave a moment to process what Rumble was asking due to not bothering to start up all of his systems right now. Once Soundwave processed what was being asked before he slid over to make room for the cassette.  
  
  Soundwave's room was fairly big, with a board on the one wall which had drawings that were drawn for him by his cassettes. The middle of the board was made out of a material much like chalkboard. The rest of the wall was a deep violet, some places a different shade for having to paint over where Rumble and Frenzy had graffitied during their first rebellious phase. There was enough room for two decently sized berths along with a lamp that could dimly light the room. The one berth was ever so slightly bigger than the other. The bigger one was assigned to the cassettes so they could all fit while Soundwave took up the smaller one. Soundwave didn't mind really.  
  
  Rumble hoisted himself up onto the small berth and laid down next to Soundwave. He refused to cuddle Soundwave himself but didn't bother pushing away the tape deck when pulled slightly closer.  
  
  "Comfortable?" Soundwave asked giving Rumble a moment to adjust to the smaller berth but larger mech.  
  
  "Yeah I'm fine." Rumble replied offlining his optics.  
  
  "Night." Soundwave replied before doing the same.  
  
  "Night boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use your imagination and come up with a better title. Also which one of y'all asked me if I shipped Soundwave and his cassettes because I will throw hands. I am disgusted.
> 
> Unrelated: If you guys find anything wrong with my writing let me know, I only proofread this chapter and the last one but y'know I suck at proofreading.


	6. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small victory means for a large celebration. Wait that doesn't sound right.

  Victory. A small one, sure, but a victory is still a victory.

  Of course, there were some casualties, however that was to be expected. Soundwave hadn't expected them to win in all honestly, but that didn't mean that wasn't what he was aiming for.

  "We won Soundwave, isn't that exciting?" Joked a familiar voice who Soundwave recognized as Megatron. The TIC turned to look at him and nodded to him as he approached.

  "Of course it is. Even though none of the autobots were offlined, none of them left undamaged." Megatron pointed out before adding,"This place is also a great source for energon. I'm surprised there weren't more autobots guarding it."

  He was right of course. The autobots had managed to get enough of the energon to fuel themselves, other than that the place was untouched.

  Which probably meant that Megatron would throw some sort of victory celebration with the extras. Soundwave didn't drink highgrade but that didn't mean he wouldn't still show up. He only really participated at said celebrations because it was mandatory. He didn't really interact with anyone during it as he'd rather not get tripped into drinking something or foolishly challenged to a fight by some overcharged drone. That didn't stop him from tuning in on conversations or from listening to the music, even if it wasn't the greatest.

  His main job was making sure that all the mechs and drones made it back to their own rooms in the end. It was a simple job so he didn't mind doing it. This was mainly so mechs didn't try to do their job while stupidly overcharged. Shockwave tried to do that once and lost more than three-quarters of his room. It just disappeared. It wasn't even blown up. It was as if someone was going to steal his whole lab but gave up for the last quarter. It was pretty impressive and also the reason he rarely drinks.

  Megatron had been pulled in a different direction by drones who were telling him about the profits of raid and Soundwave opened a groundbridge so it could be transported bac to the nemesis.

  He could already here a few of the vehicons talking about the celebration that was bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take a deep breath as I scream into the void as loud as I possibly can.
> 
> In all seriousness though if you guys want this book to be updated more often prompts or little ideas you guys would like to see written would be appreciated if you commented them.
> 
> Also sorry that this kinda (not kinda, it does) sucks. My writing skills were chucked out the window along with my motivation at the end.
> 
> Also, should I make a ship book or nah?


	7. Is this Loss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Friday? Cause man this causes some feels.

  War.

  A painful cruel thing. If it wasn't, then it wouldn't be war would it? It'd be a disagreement. It'd be something considerably smaller. Something with less bloodshed and loss. Something with less destruction.

  Soundwave was aware of the loss that would follow his decision in being a decepticon. However he could have never predicted that he would be in this current situation. Knelt down on the ground with his cassette in his arms, energon pooling at his feet.

  "Boss, I don't want to go so soon." Frenzy whimpered Soundwave doing his best to comfort the shaking con.

  "Frenzy: Is going to be fine." Soundwave purred holding the cassette close.

  "Don't lie to me, you did the same thing with Rumble before he offlined." Frenzy replied sitting himself up a little more in Soundwave's lap as his systems slowed."I heard it's painful. I-I can't- I don't want to experience more pain." Frenzy rambled trying to prevent his systems from turning off. Soundwave knew what Frenzy was suggesting, but there was no way he would do it. He couldn't. He didn't know what else to do to comfort the cassette in his arms but to hold them close.

  He could always play a song. Frenzy's favorite song. On a low volume. It didn't do much to comfort Frenzy, and he would probably never be able to listen to the song after this, but at least he was trying.

  "Remember the time I convinced you and Rumble to sing this song with me? It was so bad." Frenzy laughed coughing up a small amount energon.

  "Soundwave: Aware. Singing: was truly terrible." Soundwave replied. He could hear Frenzy's systems shutting down.

  "Ha, yeah it was." Frenzy chuckled shortly. There was a pause as Frenzy's visor dimmed before completely offlining and the sound of the cassette's systems could no longer be heard.

  If there were any survivors from the battle that hadn't already retreated they could have told you that Soundwave cried. But it wasn't really crying. It was more of broken sobs. He wanted to believe this hadn't actually happened, but he'd just be lying to himself. He wiped his optics before replacing his visor and standing up with Frenzy.

  This isn't the first bot he's lost, and it won't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sir!! We're running out if things to post!!" Someone says from the distance. I take my glasses off and sigh."Time to bring out the angst."
> 
> If I see a single loss joke I will, myself, take down this whole chapter. Actually I won't because I need to be active but still. Don't, it makes me sad :(
> 
> Plus the name of this chapter is already a loss joke.


	8. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

What do I have to say? Just a couple small sentences, particularly the next one.

WHAT'S UP Y'ALL WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS PLEASE COMMENT REQUESTS GOODNIGHT.

 

On a serious note, that was serious, please help a writer out and suggest things, any continuity, any character to interact with. I kinda have another chapter planned but not really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night


	9. ':('

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really can't stay, but baby there's a war outside.
> 
> ~Tfp universe~

  "Soundwave, I'm going to investigate a site nearby since you have not fully recovered. I won't be long." Megatron spoke from the doorway where he had stopped on his way out.

  Soundwave was stuck on rest due to his last encounter where he had been been far too outnumbered. Could he have taken them? Sure. Was it slippery, wet, and everything he didn't account for? Sadly. Had it not been for that, he would have been the one laughing at his opponent who would've been stuck in the medbay. But now all he could do was sit and pout until he was healed. All because of a rather lucky shot to his abdomen.

  Wait- did Megatron say he was leaving? With who? Starscream? Yeah right. That sounds like one of the two will return or both will return, one in pieces. Soundwave tilted his helm to the side and made a small confused noise.

  "I won't be long, and I'm pretty sure the site is abandoned anyways. Of course vehicons would only cause more of a ruckus. So I'm going by myself, as you might have put together." Megatron responded to the spymaster's small sound.

  Soundwave had already had laserbeak scout out the area so he knew that it wasn't safe. On top of that even if it was abandoned recently one or two autobots have come and gone. So it wasn't fully abandoned just yet.

  He brought up a few reports from laserbeak up on his mask so it was viewable. From where Megatron was standing the reports where blurry so he had to walk back to Soundwave to see what he was trying to show him. Megatron ended up sitting down in a chair that he had pulled up from nearby.

  "Yes Soundwave, I understand that a few autobots have come and gone but, do you really think I can't take them myself? I promise I'll be fine." Megatron assured the mech but all he got in a response was a ':(' over the screen.

  "Soundwave I know how much you'd rather go but, if I let you that wound of yours may heal wrong. It would do no good to have you in here even longer than already needed. I still need to get things done and you need to rest, do you understand?" Megatron replied looking at the spymaster who just gave a coy nod. The warlord stood up from the chair and turned back towards the door.

  "Remember, you can comm me if you absolutely have to. But I'm sure you can take care of yourself." He said before he left the room.

  If he was so sure Soundwave could take care of himself he shouldn't have put the spymaster on rest for just a small wound. It'd be healed by tomorrow for sure. After all, it was just a lucky shot, not anything that was expected to hit him. Had they known it would've hit him perhaps the wound would've been larger. Either way, Soundwave was still simply in bed merely because Megatron told him so.

  Was he actually going to let Megatron go alone to such a place? Absolutely not. He then sent a message to Laserbeak to follow Megatron once the warlord had left, just for extra backup. He did not want to insult the warlord by making him think that Soundwave thought he couldn't take care of himself. Only when Soundwave got a small 'ok' from Laserbeak did he lay back and rest.

  The warlord however simply pretended not to notice the symbiote following him. At least Soundwave was worried about his safety rather than others who could care less.

  It was kind of, reassuring? Perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could consider this Megawave if you squint hard enough. Also is the the first one with the tfp universe? Yeah I think it is. Another also, I actually have 600+ words in this.
> 
> Please do note that most of these chapters aren't planned out. I think of a plot or get a request and just write it. No "this happens and this happens so I gotta write this-" nope. Just kinda drabbles I guess. Y'all seem to like them.


	10. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hєllσ stαrgαzєr,  
>  whαt αrє чσu lσσkíng fσr?
> 
> Coswave so if you don't like coswave, this chapter isn't for you.

  "And that one's the big dipper, it's the easiest to recognize."

  Stargazing. It might not have been what many thought Soundwave would enjoy, but from the ground it was much easier. Also less dangerous.

  He only came here once a week because he liked the stars and learning about the constellations. Not the round green flying saucer alt mode mech lying next to him. Cosmos, sure, was a plus but, definitely not why he came out here once a week. Absolutely not.

  They were both lying with their backs to the grass so they could see the stars. Soundwave had both of his knees bent and his arms on his tank. Cosmos, however, had one knee bent and the other leg crossed over it with one servo behind his head. The other one was too busy pointing out different constellations and stars.

  How this little roomba could remember so many stars and constellations was fascinating. Sure Soundwave could remember most them but he practically remembered everything. Even things he didn't want to.

  "What about you Soundwave? What's your star sign?" Cosmos asked looking over at Soundwave.

  "Virgo. I think." He replied. Soundwave actually had little to no idea what a capricorn was but Cosmos seemed to agree.

  "I'm not surprised, virgo fits you." Cosmos agreed.

  "And you?" Soundwave asked looking over at the autobot.

  "I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's Gemini but I can't be 100% sure on that." Cosmos replied shrugging.

  "Hm. I could see that." Soundwave replied looking back at the sky. Just in time to see a shooting star.

  "You've got to make a wish now Soundwave." Cosmos beamed as he pointed to the star as it disappeared across the sky lit by the full moon.

  "Why make a wish on a dead star? Is it traditional for you, little autobot?" Soundwave inquired.

  "You just have to. It's like, a law. You wanna break a law?"

  "I suppose not." The tape deck replied. There was silence for a few moments.

  "So what did you wish for?" Cosmos asked looking over at him.

  "Aren't you supposed to not tell?"


	11. Flickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird glowy bug comes to annoy Soundwave.
> 
> Request by red--dragon(?)

  It was growing dark and even though Soundwave was designed to fly in the dark, it didn't mean he liked to.

  Just because he was dark and mysterious doesn't mean he liked the dark. Some darkness he was okay with. Full darkness made him look stupid as he glowed from almost every limb.

  A walking glowstick.

  He landed in a field far enough away from where his latest quarrel with the autobots had occurred for him to go undetected. Though, it wasn't like they could detect him with their technology anyways.

  The spymaster had planned on flying a bit further to the forest, but his wounds required some rest before they would let him transform again. Which ended up making him land in a little field somewhere on the countryside close to a cornfield. Of course he was in the unoccupied part of the farm because he would rather not have a news article show up about it.

  Luckily a small dense forest covered this part of the farm from road and house view. If Soundwave stood up straight he could see the barn from where he sat in the field, but that would achieve him nothing. So instead he sat patiently awaiting dawn.

  As the TIC waited he started to notice small flickers of light. Like tiny stars just flying in the air. Prompted he waved a servo in the general direction of one of the flickers and jerked it back when something had landed on him.

  It was small, very small. A small glowy bug.

  Soundwave raised his servo to his face when he noticed that it was still there. It flickered gently and not knowing what the flickering meant, Soundwave flashed his biolights back.

  And again.

  Until it seemed like they were carrying a light conversation of purple and greenish yellow.

  Eventually as dawn grew near and the moon set the tiny bug stopped responding to Soundwave's flickers.

  In which immediately made him think,'Oh no, I've killed it.' That was until it flickered and flew away.

  Then the next thought was,'Oh no, I've offended it.'


	12. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up author

To make this plain, and very simple, I am working on a update.

 

A lot of you guys want prewar wave so yes, I'll write it for you guys. However I'm probably going to go back and clean up some chapters first because wrow look at those spelling errors and unclear meanings.

 

Why have I not been updating? Gonna be honest, that new halloween event. But then it sucked and let me and my ridiculous amount of coins down. Also because I've been sick as heck and technically should have been resting.

 

Anyways that's all. I'll delete this later.


	13. Curiosity and the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prewar?? Never heard of that, never smelled that, never tasted that- 
> 
> I'm sorry this sucks.
> 
> Tfp Soundwave by the way.

  Soundwave was, and always has been, a rather odd mech. Mysterious. Bizarre even.

  Not everyday did someone see a mech like him with his companion laserbeak. Rumors have it that perhaps he had even more symbiotes.  
  
  The day Soundwave met his symbiotes, three of them, was a very rainy and dark day. If you didn't know what you were looking for you'd miss him completely. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage however, came across him accidentally while seeking shelter from the rain.

  The trio traveled together being as it was unsafe to travel alone in this part of the city. Run down with thieves and criminal in almost every alley way.

  Ravage had found Soundwave when the feline pressed underneath an outcrop of building closest to him. Turns out it wasn't a building, but a mech. At first the feline was startled and was waiting to be attacked, but nothing came. The mech merely adjusted himself to make room for Ravage. And again to make room for two more.

  "May I ask your name?" Ravage inquired before getting a broken split sound of a respond.  
  
  "Soundwave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys waited, and I can reward you with is this shitty chapter. Sorry y'all. I'm not the best at prewar and stuff. Also like,, my motivation is less than zero right now. I probably say that alot,, but it's true.


	15. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave wants to decorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between // and // are comm links. Also sorry for so many disappearances lmao.

The only thought that passed Shockwave's processor as he entered his lab was, ' _what the frag?_ '  
  
_Earlier_  
  
//  
_Sound: Hey you know the christmas light ban? Because of the eradicons?_  
  
_Shock: Yes. I remember. Why are you asking?_  
  
_Sound: I wanna decorate. Can I decorate your lab? It's so plain an-_  
  
_Shock: No-_  
  
_Sound: Please :( it's human culture research_  
  
_Shock:_  
  
_Sound:_  
  
_Shock: Okay. Just a little bit. Teeny tiny bit._  
  
_Sound: :D_  
//  
  
  But it wasn't a little bit.  
  
  From what Shockwave could see Soundwave had decorated the monitor he used **SPECIFICALLY** for science work in christmas lights. He had also set up christmas music so it could be heard softly throughout the lab.  
  
  Soundwave entered the room holding extra lights which were probably leftover from whatever he just did to Shockwave's berthroom.  
  
  "I told you just a little-" but he was interrupted when Soundwave signaled Shockwave to shush with a digit over his mask.

  Soundwave walked over the the science monitor and plugged into it with one of his cables. At first nothing happened, till Shockwave noticed Soundwave's lights flashed red and green with the music.  
  
  "You're really proud of yourself, huh?"  
  
  A :D appeared on Soundwave's visor as his lights continued to flash.

 .

 .

 .

  
  "Illogical."


	16. UFO sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfp au, shadowzone? What shadowzone?

_Tank: filled 7%_

_Condition: critical_

_Engaging emergency stasis_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_Systems starting up_

 

  Soundwave opened his optics.

  Where was he?

  The last thing he could remember was finally getting out of the shadowzone before going into emergency stasis. His fuel levels were much better than before, an even 40%.

  Taking a brief look around it was obvious he was in a med bay. Or what was left of one. It was rather broken down.

  Being inside made it hard to tell what time it was, though it was most likely late. His chronometer was still glitched out and had yet to adjust to real world time. 

  The spymaster rolled out of berth and stretched. It felt nice being refueled after going so long without it. He was so low on fuel before. Perhaps he had refueled himself and couldn't remember? It didn't entirely matter though, because he had enough fuel to fight if he needed to.

  He reached out to the nightstand next his berth and found he could touch the objects. Actually pick them up. He was actually out of the shadowzone. There was no dreaming. He was here, in the real world once again.

  He looked around the med bay taking what he could incase he would need it. His frame suffered some minor damages when getting out of the shadowzone, but most seemed fixed. He either fixed them himself or his frame had healed. Either way, he grabbed whatever small medical supplies he could from the cabinets and drawers. He had also found some energon, most likely medical grade, and took some of that with him keeping it stored in his subspace.

  After Soundwave had felt he was decently stocked incase something were to happen, he left the medbay which led to a empty grey hallway.

  The whole place was poorly lit and seemed like an abandoned inn for mechs coming and going. Perhaps an old war ship that was still somewhat functional.

  He slowly crept down the hallway to where seemed to be a control room, where he stopped dead in his tracks. There was another mech here. A green UFO to be more precise. An autobot to be even more specific.

  He was out of the shadowrealm now, he couldn't just walk past the mech. Soundwave froze as the mech turned to look at him from reports they were doing.

  "Oh! You're awake! Hello, I'm Cosmos." The UFO beamed. "Sorry, should have left a note or something by the berth. How are feeling? Better? Ok?"

  "Better." Though it wasn't Soundwave's voice, merely a playback of Knockout's, Cosmos paid no mind to it and continued talking. Asking questions.

After who knows how much time had past all Soundwave had learned is that whenever he got out of the shadowzone, he had sent out a faint distress signal before offlining which Cosmos had picked up.

The UFO had tried to coax him into more recharge and to take it easy, but Soundwave was better at coaxing him into telling him all that had happened.

  How much time had past? What happened to the cause? Where was Laserbeak? Cosmos answered it all.

  "Ratchet has Laserbeak back on Earth. He knows you're out of the shadowzone, I contacted him on you know refueling and stuff since I have no experience myself. I could probably ask if it'd be ok if we stopped by to get Laserbeak. And then we could go check out Cybertron. They're rebuilding and it's supposed to be great. It'd be a a couple solar cycles before I'd allow you to go anywhere though because of the shadowzone and all." Cosmos rambled. He had a habit of rambling, and also using hand motions to get his point across. While Soundwave just nodded.

  He's fine with anything, as long as he gets to see Laserbeak. Quite frankly, this UFO wasn't too bad of company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys proud of this? At all? Thanks for sticking around. I won't update regularly, not gonna lie. But, I do update eventually. And quite frankly, I'm proud of this.


End file.
